


Titans of Valyria

by Eclipse_Tyrant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Clash of the Titans, Ficlet, Gen, I'm Sorry, Rook’s Rest, Tango of the Titans, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant
Summary: A (currently) one-shot in which the Targaryens wielded the Power of the Titans. Not that it saved them...
Comments: 3





	Titans of Valyria

Lord Staunton had sent a message nine days ago, begging for aid from Queen Rhaenyra. For nine days he has waited for anyone to come. Maybe Daemon the Blood Titan, or Prince Jaecerys. Perhaps even the Queen herself. Then, through the dusk of the ninth day, he hears a shriek of rage.

Rhaenys has come.

Rook’s Rest shakes with the footsteps of the Red Titaness, all fifteen meters of her. Ser Criston Cole shouts for men to fire scorpions, to sink hooks into her flesh and pull her down. Her skin hardens red like blood, shattering the iron bolts. She seizes the chains, whipping them into the Usurper’s army.

Gouts of viscera and severed limbs fly across the battlefield. 

As Rhaenys crushes a knight and horse in her grip, two blasts of lightning illuminate the battlefield. There is Aemond the Kinslayer, one eye pale as a corpse’s, twenty meters tall. And there is Aegon himself, as tall as she, armored with gold plates.

Rhaenys hardens her fists and shins, ready to fight. Aegon charges like a fool, throwing a punch with all his might. She swerved aside, black hair streaming, and brings her fists down on his spine. Then Aemond is there, biting down on her arm and digging into her flesh as arrows pepper her face. She fixes her violet eyes on his, full of hatred for her grandson’s murderer.

Rhaenys screams, and closes a hand on his arm. With a single smooth movement, she heaves Aemond into his recovering brother. The two roll end over end, splattering men and horses across the grass. Her arm bite steams shut.

She follows, kicking Aemond away as she drags the Usurper into her clutches. He struggles, only to be stomped nearly in half by her hardened foot. Then she raises his body, and drives him face-first into the blood and mud and steam of the battlefield. She repeats the movement again and again, occasionally checking on Aemond. He does not move, steaming as he regenerates.

Once Aegon has been broken in half, she pulls off his arms, and raises his struggling Titan above her head. She’ll take his Titan power here and now, and once she’s done mayhaps Queen Rhaenyra will allow her to consume the other traitors. She pulls, one hand in the Usurper’s silver hair and the other in his broken armor.

His neck gives way, blood pouring from the tearing muscle. 

She can see him screaming in fear as his Titan’s spine pulls apart. 

Her mouth yawns wider than the gap between life and death.

Lighting shakes the world, shredding her Titan and setting Aegon aflame. Aemond had faked his defeat, and made his way right below her. Rhaenys desperately made to bite the Usurper as he burns, only to take off an arm and leg. Not enough, she curses as Aemond’s jaws sink into her nape. Now she’ll be a boost to the Usurper’s line, and her memories will go to enhancing the enemy plans.

Her last sight is Aemond’s pale eye, staring at her like a corpse. And then his teeth turn everything red as they obliterate her world.

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by sudden inspiration.


End file.
